Team Composition
Good team composition can be different depends on what stage you want to do. Below, we will give you examples for good team composition based on the need. Update 2019/02/27 With the additions to the unit list, we can have more alternatives with the composition. Here are some that we think is a good and balanced team. For farming with multiple enemies Considering you are extremely lucky or a hardcore whale, and have all the units available in the game, including limited units, try one of these line-ups. Or Or Or Other AoE units you can use as other alternatives include NY Shuna, NY Benimaru, and Ranga Feast. If you don't have Shion Christmas, that is a limited unit, you can replace her with Rigurdo as the first choice for the in the team if you want faster clear, since his special skill is mid-AoE, attacking 3 enemies. While Gazelle special skill only dealing damage to 1 enemy, so it's not that effective for faster farming. For Boss fights If you have all tanks, including limited ones like Shion Christmas and Milim Valentine, then you are safe. *If enemies' element is water, Milim is the most effective tank, while Shion would find it hard to tank the damage. *If enemies' element is fire, Gazelle is the most effective tank. Shion and Milim are also good to go. *If enemies' element is light, Shion is the most effective tank. Gazelle and Milim are also good to go. *If enemies' element is dark, both Shion and Gazelle are good to go, while Milim would find it hard to tank the damage. *If enemies' element is wood, both Shion and Milim are good to go, while Gazelle would find it hard to tank the damage. But if you only have Gazelle for your 6 tank, then you better consider bring Rigurdo as the first tank in front of Gazelle if the enemies' element is wood. Here is a line up considering you only have Gazelle as your main tank (which is most likely the case since he is currently the only permanent 6 tank available), and you aren't facing wood element enemies. The line up above can also be used to beat Ifrit on main story stage, with Special Skill order Shuna --> Rimuru Tempest --> Shizu Izawa --> Gazelle Dwargon --> Milim Nava. If you are facing wood element enemies, switch Shizu with Rigurdo and put him in front of Gazelle. Now, let's say you have every units available out there in the game. Here is our recommendation. Note: Make Veldora's position as 2nd in your line-up. If you have unlocked Trainee's EX Skill, it will buff Veldora's speed. Note: The reason why you need Gazelle in front of Shion as the tanks is because in Orc Disaster stage 2nd wave, one of the enemy's element is water, which makes Shion's element in a disadvantage position. So you need Gazelle to counter that one. Also, this stage is quite hard to clear with only one tank. Another note: I don't recommend Milim Valentine for your tank. Her element is weak to Orc Disaster. ---- Old best compositions Here are some examples of teams you can use to play through the content in the game. Team to farm stage: Trainee, Ranga, Benimaru, Rimuru Tempest, Rigurdo. 'This team can clear really fast clear any kind of stage you which to farm with multiple AoE units and a Tank who can buff and do AoE damage too, if you don't have all of these units you can use as Tank: 'Kurobee 'or 'Gazelle Dwargon, and for DPS: Gobuta 'and in last resort 'Gabil. Team to do Boss stages: Gazelle Dwargon, Shion, Shizu Izawa, Hakuro, Kaijin. With Gazelle 'as a tank and the support of '''Kaijin '''to buff your team Atk & Def the boss will be shred to piece by the three best Single target DPS of the game. As backup units, you can use 'Shuna 'for as buffer, 'Benimaru 'as DPS, 'Gobuta 'as DPS, 'Rimuru Tempest as Buffer/DPS. Take note that the Boss stage teamwork for Ifrit in 6-6.